wlyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower Heroes
About Tower, Soul keys, and Soul Gems: The Tower work this way, u have to challenge each level in the tower, example for Wei, their 1st tower hero is 曹休 which can be recruit after challenge tower level 5. After challenge level 5, their is an 3 option where u can watch tower heroes ( use Soul Gems to buy out the hero ), Once bought the hero will goto your Hero Tavern and then u can recruit him. All tower hero must be bought out with Soul Gems one by one, example if u want a hero at tower level 48 (许褚), u need to buy out all the heroes in front of him before u can buy him Tower Soul diffrence :- 1. Soul Key ( Participate in all elite group battle and randomly earn 1-3 soul key, only available after town hall 80 )2. Soul Key- U will need 3 Soul Key to challenge any level of Tower once3.Soul Token - During challenging Tower level u will earn some soul token, which u can use them to play the Soul roulette game to earn Soul Gems4. Soul Gems - This is what everyone is collecting, U need millions of it to buy out those Tower Heroes and to change ur heroes troops to tier 4.Soul Gems can be collect from. 1.Soul roulette 2.continues challenge the tower level ( higher level gets more ) 3. The weekly Kingdom battles (the best) 4. Daily Kingdom resources war (waste of time unless ur top 30-50 of the kingdom) 5. The Holiday events (Best but rare) List of Heroes which is able to recruit after Wining from Tower 蜀国 ( Shu Kingdom ) 魏国 (Wei Kingdom) 吴国 ( Wu Kingdom ) 21 Tower Heroes for each Kingdom 'Wu Kingdom ' WANG Yi Treatment Policy makers 56 54 82 2 1.9 2.3 2000 15 Zhu Zhi Excitation Chi will 70 58 72 1.8 1.6 1.7 3000 20 Pan Feng Self-destruct Jinjun 69 82 50 1.7 2.2 1.8 5000 20 Zhang Xiu Sting War 82 72 62 2.8 2.3 2 7500 25 Gu Yong To crack Military adviser 62 62 87 2.1 2.1 2.8 9000 30 Zhuge Ke Landslide Policy makers 70 58 90 2 2.1 2.9 11500 33Sun Jian Earthshaker Marshal 96 91 77 2.2 2.6 2 13000 38Pseudopleuronectes Bitter meter Jinjun 79 83 69 2 2.8 2 15000 43Sun Huan Flying Command 85 87 78 2 2.5 2.2 18000 48Lu Su Nothingness Military adviser 90 57 94 2.4 1.9 3 22000 53Canning Nusha Mighty 88 94 78 2.3 2.8 1.3 28000 58Hua Kam Yu Chi will 65 55 75 1.5 1.8 2 35000 58Zhou Tai Riding Alone Marshal 81 98 48 2.8 3 1.6 48000 63Zhu Huan Breaking the military Pioneer 89 84 81 2.2 2.7 2.4 60000 68Lu Xun Red inflammation Military adviser 98 66 96 2.5 2.2 2.8 80000 73Zhou Yu Bingxian Policy makers 98 72 97 2.6 1.8 3 100000 78Sun Ce System of hegemony Jinjun 95 92 75 2.7 2.7 2.0 120000 83